l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Way of the Ratling
The Way of the Ratling is the thirteenth book in the Way of the Clans series in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Way of the Ratling is intended to bring more depth to the misunderstood Ratlings. Credits *Written by Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, and Rick Raven *Rule System modifications by Kevin Millard and Ray Yand *Layout by Steve Hough *Layout Design by Steve Hough *Edited by D.J. Trindle *Cover Artwork by Carl Frank *Interior Artwork by Cris Dornaus, Carl Frank, Edward James Krings, Dan Moenster, Paul H. Way *Art Directions by jim pinto Table of Contents Introduction (page 6) *"Bones and Blood" Fiction with Hikapi Longsnout, Mat'tck, Stikak, Kipptch, Tch'orr'tkk, and Te'tik'kir. Chapter One: The Wily Nezumi (page 9) * After the Terrible Day ** A report penned by interim provincial governor Shiba Akihisa. ** A Tale told by Rtch'-chi'chek, Hunter of the Green-Green-White. ** From Legend of Zel'ch, Tattered Ear Bushi. ** From the letters of Daidoji Imoto to his cousin Jinwa ** A letter from Hiruma Yoshi to his nephew, Kage. ** The Mara, addressing Mirumoto Daini on the subject of the Nezumi. ** From the Ravings of Yogo Junzo. Chapter Two: The History of the Nezumi (page 15) * M'thack'thach - "The Path Into Once Bright Yesterday" ** The Before Time ** The Terrible Day ** The Great Lean Time ** Alliance with the Crab ** A'fatch-tek - The Nezumi Today * Battles Involving the Nezumi ** The Tribes Aid Hiruma Kazuma ** The War of the Lost Pups ** The Crippled Bone versus the Elemental Terrors ** The Tattered Ear versus the Naga * Ratling Psychology ** Body Structure ** Ratling Thought and Behavior ** Ratling Philosophy ** Nezumi Life ** Nezumi and Rokugan * Nezumi Tribes ** The Tattered Ear Tribe ** The Crippled Bone Tribe ** The Grasping Paw Tribe ** The Green-Green-White Tribe ** The Chipped Tooth Tribe ** The Crooked Tail Tribe ** The Third Whisker Tribe ** The Squeaky Eyeball Tribe *** History *** Travels and Tales of Distant Lands *** Pleasant Greetings *** The Valley of Stories *** Ferret (S'sith) *** The Council of the Eye Chapter Three: Character (page 51) * New Skills * New Advantages * New Disadvantages * Nezumi as Player Characters ** Creating a Nezumi Chaarcter ** Niche - A Nezumi's Place in Society ** Name: (Charathathich) ** Nezumi and Void ** Nezumi Racial Abilities ** Nezumi Advances Abilities ** What Nezumi Can't Do ** Ratling Tribes ** Creating Your Own Ratling Tribe * Nezumi Schools ** Nezumi Warrior ("Ch") ** Nezumi Scout ("Tek") ** Nezumi Builders ("Ktch'kirptu") ** Nezumi Scrounger ("Ithith") ** Nezumi Berserker ("Chitatchikkan") ** Ratling Chieftain Generals ("Chuk'tek") * Shamans and Name Magic ** Shamans and Shugenja ** Nezumi Shaman ("Kir") * Shaman spells * Rememberers ** Nezumi Rememberer ("Tch'tch") School ** Memory sticks ("Tchr") * Mochatchikkan Chapter Four: Who's Who (page 94) * Tchickchuk * Mat'tck * Te'tik'kir * Mich'nuk * Shatishush * Ak'tok'tuk * Z'orr * I'kak * Ropp'tch'tch * Transcendent Guardians (Wikki'thich-hie) ** A'tck ** Rtch't'tok ** Ksoo'ma ** Ochi'kir and Min'kir ** A'chuu'kir ** Z-ee ** G'ni'ch ** Neelru'kir Chapter Five: Sample Characters (page 109) * Savage Warrior * Wandering Shaman * Seeker of Yesterday * Reckless Scavenger * Nameless Hunter * A'op'chtch Appendix (page 121) * Using Nezumi * Chi'chtrf, Nezumi Communication * Mach'cath, Important Nezumi Places * Dreams and the Transcendent * Tales of the Nezumi ** Ivory Kingdoms ** Burning Sands ** The Lost Tribe: Clawbiter * Kimyi'thochat ("Resourcefulness") * Example Warren ** Ch'tppu'kich Way of the Ratling